Detrás de la puerta
by Dranea
Summary: Detrás de la puerta, quedan muchas cosas sin resolver.


**Detrás de la Puerta **

Sentía el fuego de las lagrimas quemarle los ojos, lo miraba absorta desde el umbral de la puerta con la mirada fija en las orbes doradas que la observaban con cautela y autentica culpa.

El camisón de franela se le adhería a las suaves curvas y el cabello azabache, a pesar de que en esos momentos estaba amarrado en un desordenado moño, le llegaba a media espalda terminando en hermosas ondulaciones.

- "Mi ángel" – Pensó Inuyasha.

Siempre supo, desde el primer día en que la vio sentada en aquel café, que era la mujer de su vida y con quien deseaba estar por el resto de sus días. Pero ahora, la veía ahí frente a él, mirándolo con una mezcla de decepción, odio y tristeza que lo hacían sentirse el ser más miserable que pudiera existir.

- ¿Por qué?- El adolorido tono de voz que salió de los labios de la mujer llegó a sus oídos como un sutil lamento que le destrozo el alma.- Kagome yo… yo… -

La tierra daba vueltas y vueltas bajo sus pies y se apoyaba en la baranda de la escalera del piso en el que estaba. Tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados y la miraba con las facciones contraídas debido al dolor y el miedo que de pronto se adueñaron de su corazón. ¿Yo qué? ¿Acaso tenía algún argumento para defenderse esta vez?

Ella siguió mirándolo, sintiendo que el pecho se le comprimía ante el dolor y que la pena que sentía estaba a punto de hacerle demarrar las lágrimas que se negaba a que él viera. Porque se había prometido así misma, desde la última vez, que no la vería llorar ante el estado desvergonzado en el que llegaba casi todas las noches, que no sería testigo de sus lagrimas ni de aquella infinita debilidad que la embargaba en la que a veces resignada lo ayudaba a caminar.

- "NO" – pensó, apretando los puños con fuerza. – "No más."

Inuyasha trató de avanzar y de subir el último escalón para llegar a la puerta de su departamento, sin embargo fue imposible. Se paró, observándola nuevamente, erguida en su lugar, con los ojos rojos e inflamados mas notando que su dura expresión no se ablandaría en ningún momento. Entonces se dio cuenta. Ella no se acercaría como en ocasiones anteriores para ayudarle, ella no estaría nuevamente soportando el quitarle los zapatos, la ropa, ella no lo acostaría ni le frotaría la mejilla con una comprensión que no merecía. No esta vez.

Tragó el amargo sabor de su saliva, mezclada con los residuos de alcohol en su boca y con el sentimiento de terror y congoja que amenazo de pronto con quitarle la respiración. Ella no estaría con él… Nunca más.

Sintió que los segundos se hacían eternos bajo aquel imperturbable y denso silencio que cubría el espacio entre los dos impidiendo que se verbalizara inútilmente aquella desgarradora verdad que ambos ya sabían.

Finalmente ella decidió romperlo.- Estas ebrio… - Murmuró con desdén.

- Kagome… – repitió él sintiendo el daño que le provocaba aquel tono de voz despectivo.-…Fue…fue un día agitado en la empresa ¿sabes? Yo… quise salir con…

- ¿Con Miroku? ¿A celebrar?- Ella arqueó una ceja. – ¡No me digas! – Exclamó con sarcasmo.

- Kagome yo…

- Vete Inuyasha,… vete y no vuelvas.- Entonces ella volteo dándole la espalda.

- Kagome yo te amo…- Dijo desesperadamente Inuyasha logrando que ella se quedará inmóvil en el umbral aumentando la presión que sus dedos ejercían sobre el pomo de la puerta que segundos antes estaba dispuesta a ella se limito a guardar silencio, esperando…- Y tú… - Inquirió Inuyasha –… ¿A-Aún me amas?

Ella dejo escapar una sonrisa muda e irónica. Una que él no pudo ver.- Así no. – Dijo estoicamente y luego de unos breves segundos en los que se quedó paralizada en su lugar, cerró la puerta lentamente sin voltear la mirada ni una sola vez.

Inuyasha bajo el rostro, dolido, sintiendo que el alcohol en su cuerpo ayudaba a que la herida que de a poco se formaba en su interior ardiera con fuerza.

_Y como nunca antes_… Se odió.

Notando como las lagrimas salían una a una de sus ojos al experimentar el rencor en la mirada de la mujer que amaba. Al saber que detrás de esas dos palabras se encontraba el irremediable término de una etapa que alguna vez creyó, sería para siempre. Al entender que detrás de esa puerta encontraría sus pertenencias materiales pero que nunca mas vería a la hermosa mujer que estaba acostumbrado a ver despierta, esperando con ansias que llegara.

Mañana tendría que sacar todas sus cosas para marcharse de ahí, lejos de ella.

Cerró sus puños y con libertad dejó fluir la pena que aún no cesaba.

No volvería a hacerla sufrir jamás, se iría lejos a reparar su vicio o a morir junto a él como un maldito miserable que nunca reparó con verdadera responsabilidad en el daño que le causaba.

Secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa que estaba completamente desordenada con una parte adentro y otra fuera del pantalón. Los primeros tres botones desabrochados.

Entonces se sintió patético.

En varias ocasiones familiares, amigos, e incluso conocidos intentaron hacerlo razonar y sacarlo de aquella costumbre. Sin embargo el nunca los valoro y tercamente se negó a escucharlos.

_**…Incluyéndola…**_

Ahora, que necesitaba de alguien que lo ayudara, era tarde.

Porque hasta la persona que más la había amado en toda su vida se cansó de él...Y no había vuelta atrás…

Dirigió su empapada mirada hacía la puerta y cerrando los ojos esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que estaba muy lejos de ser genuina, ya que al instante se desvaneció y la tristeza nuevamente se apoderó de él.

- Te amo Kagome, siempre lo haré… - Susurró para si mismo.-…Espero que algún día me perdones…

Pero al otro lado, acostada en posición fetal sobre el suelo de madera, Kagome lo escuchó.

Al fin había decidido a hacer caso a la razón y dejar de alimentarse con la burda esperanza de que recapacitaría, con la idea utópica de que ambos volverían a ser felices como lo fueron hace años antes.

Muy pronto sus caminos se separarían y estaría viviendo nuevamente sola resignada a enfrentar que aquella cruda decisión le costaría una parte importante de su corazón que jamás sanaría.

- Yo también te amo Inuyasha…

Murmuró y entonces, aquella fría noche de invierno, separados tras la puerta…Ambos, lloraron en silencio.

Como nunca antes ...

Que historia más vieja, jamás quise continuarla porque en realidad era un oneshot, pero si es que alguien quiere que la continue puede hacermelo saber y vere como lo hago :)

cariños!  
Da


End file.
